Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers that was created by Irene Belserion for use in the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 12-13 Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 70-71 A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-62 It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 15-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-22 Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 7-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 13-17 There are five ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The third way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how to perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-19 The fourth way one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic is through self-taught.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 Lastly the fifth way is for them to consume a Dragon and are referred to as Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 16-17 Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Natsu Dragneel, however, has achieved this state at least twice: once after eating Etherion-infused Lacrima,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 3-17 and again after consuming Jellal's Golden Flame of Rebuke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 18-19 Wendy Marvell, on the other hand, has also shown to enter Dragon Force by consuming air that is Ethernano-abundant while Gajeel Redfox was able to enter it after devouring Magical Barrier ParticlesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 18-21. Third Generation Dragon Slayers, however, can enter Dragon Force of their own free will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Though with training, First Generation Dragon Slayers can achieve this feat as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, pages 16-18 Excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has the added drawback of turning the user into an actual DragonFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 13-14 which is caused by the Dragon SeedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 18-19. The only way for this to be prevented is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer (via a secret art)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9 and sleep there for an extended period of time, creating antibodies which will almost ensure that the Dragon Slayer does not turn into a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 10 However even in this situation a Dragon Slayer can still temporarily "dragonize":Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 2 becoming half-dragon, when this ability was displayed by a Fire Dragon Slayer, their flames turned blue and made them potent enough to defeat a dragon who had been further empowered by the Dragon Cry.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry History This form of Magic was born over four hundred years ago during the Dragon King Festival. The Dragons split into two factions: those who supported peaceful coexistence with humans, and those who did not. However, the war ripped apart the lands and was locked in a constant stalemate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 10-11 To end the stalemate, the Dragons that supported coexistence played a dangerous card; at the behest of Irene Belserion, queen of Dragnof, they taught their special Magic to the humans they sought to coexist with. Although the war shifted in their favor, the Dragons miscalculated; some of the humans that were taught this special Magic began to slay not only enemy Dragons, but allied ones as well. Such actions earned the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons the name "Dragon Slayer."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 11-13 Generations First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been personally taught by a Dragon. The power of a Dragon Slayer.png|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Gajeel releasing his power.JPG|link=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic|Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who solely had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Laxus Fury.jpg|link=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Poison Dragon Slayer Magic.jpg|link=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic|Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic|Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic|Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic|Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic Gale Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Gale Dragon Slayer Magic|Gale Dragon Slayer Magic Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been taught by a Dragon and also had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=White Dragon Slayer Magic|White Dragon Slayer Magic Possessed Rogue.png|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have eaten a Dragon. Blade Dragon's Sword Dance.png|link=Blade Dragon Slayer Magic|Blade Dragon Slayer Magic ArmorDS.jpg|link=Armor Dragon Slayer Magic|Armor Dragon Slayer Magic Ash Body.png|link=Bone Dragon Slayer Magic|Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Mode Dual-Element Dragon Mode Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. These Dragon Modes can be combined with Dragon Force as well, for an extended increase in power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 511, Pages 17-18 Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg|link=Lightning Fire Dragon Mode|Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.png|link=Iron Shadow Dragon Mode|Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Future Rogue says he killed Sting.png|link=White Shadow Dragon Mode|White Shadow Dragon Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode.png|link=Black Fire Dragon Mode|Black Fire Dragon Mode Single-Element Dragon Mode Natsu in Fire Dragon King Mode.png|link=Fire Dragon King Mode|Fire Dragon King Mode Spells Eternal Flare's effects.png|link=Eternal Flare|Eternal Flare Combined Spells Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid.png|link=Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang|Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang Rogue and Sting defeat Jiemma.png|link=White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk|White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk References Navigation Category:FT: Chronicles of Corvinus (MC)